


Note The Difference

by lightningwaltz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningwaltz/pseuds/lightningwaltz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>(Moriarty's's not sure which scenario makes him laugh more.)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Note The Difference

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wanted a drabble about Moriarty and Mycroft being dysfunctional. (Heh heh, writing them being functional probably would've been more of a challenge.) Not really pairing fic, so much as Moriarty... thinking.

Oh, it's so funny whenever Mycroft to see him. The guards start to get this look in their eyes, as though they believe there's some sexual component to all this. Perhaps they're taking bets about it on the side. Or perhaps they're trying to delete the mental images.

(Moriarty's's not sure which scenario makes him laugh more.)

It continues to confirm Moriarty's belief that most people are so incredibly dull. Everything; their impulses, beliefs, and expectations. Boring, boring, boring.

Of course most people would imagine the most mundane scenario. An extremely influential man taking advantage of someone comparatively powerless! Who could have ever expected that?!

If his guards had any imaginations in their brains whatsoever, they'd understand the reality is far more shocking. Moriarty knows from hearing people talk, watching movies, whatever, that you're supposed to value your sibling with your life. What, then, is Mycroft doing obliging Moriarty's interest in Sherlock Holmes's life story?

It takes a special degree of perversion to sell out one's own brother.

And that's almost enough to make Mycroft interesting.


End file.
